


Tiger, Tiger whats your future

by My_Yawning_Grave



Series: Fan-made warriors scenes [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bluestars Prophecy timeline, Leopardfoot Deserved better, Leopardfoot is a good mom, Morning, Other, Thistleclaw - Freeform, Tigerkit, hard choice, if you squint LeopardfootxThistleclaw i guess, im NOT Erin Hunter, pinestar mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave
Summary: With Thistleclaw gone, Leopardfoot felt like she could breathe again, even with the heavy feeling of dread in her gut, only the sound of Tigerkit's snores relatively comforted her.----A fan-made scene between Leopardfoot, Thistleclaw, and Tigerkit





	Tiger, Tiger whats your future

**Author's Note:**

> Im not Erin Hinter  
> this is only for fun  
> enjoy!

Leopardfoot felt the warm sun glows on her back like dripping honey, smooth and slow, it almost lulled her back to sincere sleep if it wasn't for the gentle wind and leaves of the nursery tapping her awake.  
Groaning in slight frustration at the interruptions, Leopardfoot blinked her eyes open before closing them again from the intense light, a yawn parted her lips. It had to be morning by now.  
Opening her now focused eyes, she skipped her eyes around the nursery.  
Empty... good, Leopardfoot always preferred it that way, The nursery was always filled with continually chatting queens, now it was nice and still beside the snoring that was coming from her sleeping son.  
Leopardfoot blinked warmly down at him, he was curled up tightly against her chest, his reddish-brown fur ruffled beyond hope- it will most likely take a while for Leopardfoot to groom this mess caused by Tigerkits shuffling at night. The black queen sighed and tenderly groomed Tigerkit's ears back into a clean shape, She would have proceeded further if it wasn't for the bothersome, dull ache in her legs, letting her know she needs to stretch. Sighing again the black molly gently untangled her paws from her son, stood up and arched her back and legs in a stretch, she allowed herself to flop back into her nest until a satisfying "pop" could be heard in her bones.  
Tigerkit wiggled when his mother re-wrapped her paws around him, Leopardfoot held her breath waiting for her sons amber eyes to open, sighing in relief when they didn't.  
She proceeded with her earlier grooming stating with his ear and moving downwards, now she loved listening to her sons non-stop chatter and she admirers his loud and rowdy personality but its morning and she really didn't want ruin this rare peace and quiet so early.  
With her sons now decently cleaned up, Leopardfoot moved on to her own fur- she won't face the clan looking like a mess after all.  
An impatient cough disturbed the silence, Leopardfoot toke sometime before looking up with narrowed eyes at her unwanted guest.  
"Thistleclaw...Whitekit's not here" to her credit, she really did try to sound polite even if it did come out as anything but, the gray and white tom's eyes narrowed "I'm not looking for Whitekit" his words came out like a rough growl but his tone meant business, Leopardfoot raised a brow- edging him on to continue " I have been speaking to Sunstar about your son- " Leopardfoot didn't let him finish " What about my son ? " her tone take a defensive stand, with a low growl, her pretty eye narrowed in a protective green fire. The gray warrior betrayed no emotion from her reaction other than inpatients and slight surprise although he continued as if she never spoke "since Tigerkit is going to become an apprentice soon, I have requested Sunstar on the permission to train him but he suggested that I ask you first thou" Leopardfoot blinked in surprise and silently send a quick thanks to Sunstar for that decision as she mulled over what Thistleclaw said.  
She had always known that sooner or later her son is going to become an apprentice and will no longer need Leopardfoot's love and attention as much- which the thought itself clenches her heart but the thought of Thistleclaw being Tigerkit's mentor sent an uncertain shiver down her spine, the warrior was too harsh and ruthless for her taste and he will most likely only be a bad emotional influence on her son...but he was also well-respected warrior who -if it is to be believed what the clan gossip is- will most likely be the next deputy... and an apprentice of a future deputy would be well respected and beside maybe- just maybe having a more strict warrior around might clam Tigerkit's rebellious attitude and Tigerkit would less likely to be whispered and mocked about being a former kittypet leader's son.  
Pinestar...Leopardfoot's mind spat his name out like venom, her former mate, a former respected leader, now was nothing but a fat kittypet that only thought shame down to her and her only surviving kits lives.  
click...  
clack...  
click...  
Leopardfoot woke up from the dark pictures and looked up at Thistleclaw, not realizing she was looking at her son, her eyes followed the sound. Thistleclaw's unsheathed claws were clicking against the ground one by one in impatience, Thistleclaw didn't look too happy about being left hanging without an answer, Tigerkit meowed shifting in her sleep, his ambers eyes open slightly in a sleep covered focus "mama?" Leopardfoot quickly shooed him gently "sleep baby, mamas here" looking up at Thistleclaw again with narrowed eyes "stop that" he paused before obeying with an angry growl but leaving his claws unsheathed, his tail lashing.  
It didn't take long for Tigerkit to drop dead again much to both grown cat's relief.  
The black queen firey gaze returned to the gray warrior "Leave Thistleclaw, I'll give you an answer later" they're eye met, a thick tension started to form broken my furious gray tone "I would rather hear it now" The molly growled, running her patience thin "why are you so interested in mentoring my son anyway?" The gray warrior's eyes flashed and he tore his burning gaze away from her to Tigerkit, Leopardfoot knew that look she had seen it when she caught the gray warrior gazing at the high rock or listening to gossip involving him and the who's going to be the new deputy... burning ambition and greed.  
Leopardfoot unsheathed her claws, her fur bristled in outrage, and a threatening hiss left her lips. Thistleclaw wanted to use her son as a pawn in his game to power, How dare he! .....well now that Leopard thought of it...of course, it all makes sense now without an apprentice Thistleclaw would never be deputy and with Tigerkit apprentice ceremony just around the corner, her son was the most obvious option. "your smart Leopardfoot so I won't beat around the bush, I want to be Deputy but for that to happen I need an apprentice, that where your son would come in" he ignored the queens hiss "and in return your son will be saved form mockery and be remembered as the deputies apprentice rather than a kittypet's cursed son" oh that promise was like toxic ivy, trying to tangle around her mind and make her say yes, Thistleclaw looked quite smug of himself, The dark queen tsked, most of the tension seemed to evaporate, Thistleclaw lead out his plans and it is all hanging on her now.  
Leopardfoot sighed, she needed time to think without Thistleclaw hovering in the nurseries entrance- glare down on her with his burning gaze and without the threat of Tigerkit waking up which resulted in the conservation being spoken in growled whispers.  
"give me time to think this over" it almost sounded like a defeat even to her own ears, The gray warrior looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it, hardly nodding to the black molly and taking the tension with his exit.  
With Thistleclaw gone, Leopardfoot felt like she could breathe again, even with the heavy feeling of dread in her gut, only the sound of Tigerkit's snores relatively comforted her.

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't understand what happened:  
> basically, Thistleclaw wants to train Tigerkit but needs Leopardfoot's permission first and Leopardfoot realizes that He wants to train her son for the wrong reasons.


End file.
